Stuck on My Elevator
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: A punch lands in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Shizaya. Fluffy fluff.


_Damn it._

A stream of curses unleashed in Shizuo's mind, as he gave the front door to Izaya's apartment a good kick, causing it to hang pathetically on it's hinges.

_Damn it damn it damn stupid mother fucking..._

Shizuo growled, stomping his way back down the hallway from the apartment-the _empty _apartment-thoroughly agitated by his failed search for the flea.

_Stupid Izaya, fucking bastard not being home, the fucking hell..._

After tearing apart the complex, even after the _fucking delightful _assistant informed him that Izaya was absent, Shizuo still wound up empty handed. And for whoever, and _whatever_, crossed his path with his inexplicable anger, it would be an unlucky encounter. With no vermin to release the stress on, Shizuo was dangerously on edge.

He hadn't seen Izaya for a _whole day_, it had to be a record of some sort.

Stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets and grinding his teeth together, Shizuo made his path to the elevator, venting his frustration loudly in his head. Once he reached the steely contraption, he jammed his thumb rather harshly against the button, as if blaming it for his luck. Slipping a cigarette out of his pocket, Shizuo ignored the suggestion of the 'No Smoking' sign next to the elevator, and nearly missed the slight _ding _the elevator made as it approached his level.

The still unlit cigarette, however, fell from his mouth before he could fumble with the lighter, as the elevator doors opened.

"_I-za-ya_," Shizuo growled, a grin devoid of humor hung from his lips.

The informant looked up from the phone in his hands in mild surprise,

"Oh, hey Shizu-cha-"

The greeting was cut short as Shizuo's fist made contact with Izaya's chest, slamming the man against the back of the elevator so that his hand lost it's grip of the phone, and it went crashing down onto the hallway floor. Izaya's own smirk twisted into a grimace, vision clearing just in time to see Shizuo enter the elevator with him.

Izaya paled, impulsively pressing his back against the elevator wall, and watched the only escape route he had left close behind the blond's back.

Shizuo stepped closer to Izaya, threateningly cracking his knuckles, and the informant reflexively pressed even harder back against the wall.

"I've been looking for you, _Izaya-kun_," Shizuo's low voice filled the small space.

"T-to what do I owe the p-pleasure, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya mentally berated himself for the fluctuating control of his vocal chords.

"I just wanted ta' fuck you up a bit, flea," Shizuo said, noticing the slight trembling in Izaya's arms and only taking note of the absent smug grin a split second before his fist made contact with the metal of the elevator.

Izaya pawed at his pocket for his flickblade, trying _not _to think about the _very thin cable cords _that supported his very life at the moment, and gasped when the elevator lurched from Shizuo swinging another punch at him, this one only missing him by a thread's width.

"_Damn_ _it_, flea, stand still-"

'_But you love chasing me, Shi-zu-chan_,' is what Izaya planned on saying, but what escaped his lips as the metal box rocked again, was an involuntary;

"Ah, _shhhi-_" in a higher pitch voice than he was accustomed to.

Shizuo raised a brow curiously at Izaya's odd behavior, slightly surprised that that a knife hadn't been drawn on him yet.

Izaya's skin tingled, because even if indirectly, he was still brushing against Shizuo with every move he made to dodge the other man's punches, and his despised claustrophobia was making an undesired appearance. If he could _just _reach the control panel and hit one of the buttons, the doors could open and he'd soon be worry free.

Izaya swallowed his nausea at the elevator's jolting and the screech of metal scratching metal on the outside, desperately reaching for the numbered buttons-

But Shizuo's fist beat his fingers to the precious panel.

Izaya stared hopelessly as the sparking wires protruding from the gaping hole, seemingly frozen on spot as the lights in the elevator began to flicker.

"Oops," Shizuo mumbled, pulling his slightly bloodied hand back.

He was stunned by the _slap _of a hand crossing his face, and turned to a distraught Izaya. Surprise melted his anger at the speaking informant, who seemed to be having trouble with the faint pitch rise in his voice.

"_Oops? _Are you _serious? _You fucking stupid _imbecile_, look at what you've done! Now we're going to be stuck here for god-knows-how-long, all because of your fucking _protozoic _brain, and _mindless _blundering. When we get out of here, I'm going to fucking _kill _y-"

Izaya's rant abruptly stopped as soon as the lights completely cut out. Shizuo was caught between amused and frustrated, enjoying the vulnerability Izaya was showing, but confused by it as well.

"...Izaya?"

Shizuo was met with eerie silence. He frowned; Izaya never missed the opportunity to hear his own voice.

"Uh, y'know, someone with eventually figure out the the elevator's broken..." More silence.

Izaya, who had sunk to the floor and curled into the fetal position on the opposite side of the elevator as Shizuo, was earnestly trying to rid himself of the imagery of the elevator collapsing and sending them both to their-well, at least _his_-untimely death.

Shizuo wondered if...was Izaya _scared?_ He frowned at the absurd thought, unable to imagine the dynamic man cowering because of an elevator. But...that _would _explain a lot.

The blond sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get an answer by just talking. He decided to act on his musings. Jumping up and slamming his feet down against the floor, he caused the elevator to shudder violently, listening carefully for a response from the quiet informant.

In the darkness, Izaya clutched the hem of his jacket anxiously, something painfully close to a whimper slipping his throat.

"Damn it Shizuo, _stop moving_," Izaya hissed, swallowing nervously while he waited for the turbulence to stop.

Shizuo grinned, noting the '-chan' absence. He decided to confront the man directly.

"Say, Izaya, are you claustr...claustra...afraid of close spaces?"

No answer.

Shizuo jumped again.

Izaya snapped, "_Shit!_ More like afraid of giant apes jumping around in-"

"_Izaya_." The elevator lurched again, elevator screeching against the shaft like nails against a chalk board..

"_Yes! _Fine, whatever, _sure_, I'm claustrophobic, now can you _stop jumping please?_"

Shizuo sighed, appeasing Izaya. Some part of him was surprised that he hadn't just laughed at Izaya and proceeded to crush him, regardless of his phobia. But something just kept holding him back, and he had an idea that it had to do with Izaya's disconcerting vulnerability. The blond fell into boredom pretty quickly, after checking and double checking his pockets for his phone which he'd _conveniently _left at home. His eyes only adjusted to the darkness by a bit, and he could just barely make out Izaya's pathetically huddled form across the small area.

Tuning into the silence, Shizuo could also hear his rapid intakes of breath, almost gasps, and the sound began to worry him as the pace and volume increased. Running a hand through his hair, Shizuo resolved to go and try to calm Izaya down-but _just because _the hyperventilating was getting on his nerves.

When Izaya felt Shizuo's footfalls vibrate against the floor, his breath hitched for a moment, breaking him away from his thoughts on the list of elevator-related deaths he could die. He was up to asphyxiation when a large hand found the top of his head, and he jolted from the contact. Shizuo stood awkwardly for a few moments longer, partially bent over, until he plopped onto unceremoniously onto the elevator floor.

Izaya's eyes widened in the dark as the cabin shook, and his hands gripped onto Shizuo's sleeve from the hand still on the crown of his head.

"_Shizu-chan_," Izaya threatened in a hushed tone, gritting his teeth.

Shizuo scoffed, "Relax, will you?"

Izaya stiffened at the words, and Shizuo felt his sleeves being gripped harder.

"Twenty to thirty elevator-related deaths happen every year, the chance of something abnormal occurring is one in twelve million percent, we could _be _that one percent, who _knows _the last time this thing was maintenanced, and you want me to _relax?"_

Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya involuntarily shivered at his thoughts, pulling his arm out of the vice-grip in order to drape it over Izaya's shuddering shoulders, scooching over to be sitting next to the informant.

"Well I heard from somewhere you've got a one in a hundred chance of dying in a car crash, and you're still here from those odds."

"Shizu-chan, I don't drive."

"Ah."

Shizuo shrugged off the comment, trying to think of something else to say, cursing whatever was out there for leaving him stuck with a man he knew nothing about, save for the mutual hatred. Supposedly. No, wait, _definitel-_

"When do you think someone will come?"

Izaya's voice was so quiet, Shizuo wasn't sure that he was hearing right at first, but when he felt the other lean a bit more into his shoulder, he pondered the question.

"I don't know. Probably not in too long, I mean other people livin' here gotta use the elevator," Shizuo suggested.

"What if they don't come..." That time the voice was so small, Shizuo was sure that Izaya hadn't meant for him to hear it, and something tugged at his heartstrings. Mentally groaning, Shizuo pulled Izaya into his lap and wrapped both arms around the man's waist, pulling him flush against his chest.

Izaya, flustered by the action, pulled away from the iron grip to no avail.

"Shizu-chan, I'm not a child, I don't need your comfort."

"I don't care."

"Let go!"

Shizuo chuckled. Izaya frowned.

"No."

"_Shizu-chan!_"

"Hm?"

"Let _go _already you stupid protozoan! You know, this counts as harassment-"

The rest of Izaya's taunt trailed off when Shizuo's slender fingers found his chin and tilted Izaya's head back, and the blond's lips trailed down the side of his jaw before clumsily finding Izaya's. The brunet froze in his thoughts as the other's mouth claimed his, letting the awkward kiss continue before Shizuo pulled away. Izaya didn't need to see him to know the blond's cheeks were as flushed as his own.

Izaya opened his mouth to speak, but Shizuo's lips descended on him again, missing his lips and brushing his nose at first, but it effectively shut him up. Izaya, caught between his pride and accepting the comfort, stayed still, letting Shizuo's mouth brush his in a mock of a kiss.

"Mmmf, Shizu-mmph-" When Izaya tried pulling away, Shizuo would just lean forward again and rejoin their lips, keeping Izaya's head gently in place with a firm hand in his coarse brunet hair.

Bewildered, Izaya tried to figure out _what _had brought on Shizuo's sudden affection, and why he wasn't fighting more against the arms that held him secure in the elevator-

The elevator.

Izaya stiffened again, he could _swear _beneath his fingertips he felt the elevator rocking, dangling, cords ready to snap- his breathing increased again, the tempo of his heartbeat _dramatic_, eyes wide and unseeing in the foreboding darkness, and realizing this caused his breath to come in louder gasps.

He turned in Shizuo's embrace to face him, pushing his palms against the bartending vest. Caught off guard, Shizuo wondered if he'd set off the panic attack, feeling incredibly stupid for trying to hold someone who was claustrophobic. Immediately Shizuo released Izaya, and scooted a small distance away from the man.

"Izaya? Izaya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-I was just trying-with the claustra...claustro, fuck, I just, I'm sorry, okay?"

When Izaya was released, the empty space around him became much more daunting, and he crawled back onto Shizuo's lap, to the blond's surprise.

"Hah, Shi-shi...Shizu-chan, I -haahhh- not claustro...phobic...just...elevators, ahh," Izaya gasped through his hyperventilation, mentally damning his inability to speak clearly as he wished. Izaya buried his head into Shizuo's chest, and the blond hesitantly hooked an arm around his waist again. His body shuddered violently, and Shizuo wracked his brain for something to distract the man.

Izaya's head was lifted gently from Shizuo's chest, and his open lips were sealed again by Shizuo. Melting into the embrace, Izaya began to focus on his kisses, and when his harsh breathing slowed, he began to press back against the inviting warmth. When Shizuo swept his tongue against Izaya's lips, and Izaya allowed entrance, the informant's mind completely numbed. He clung to Shizuo as a life-line, sliding his tongue along with Shizuo's in the hot cavern of his mouth, bumping over teeth and drinking in the taste of comfort.

Neither noticed the steady descent of the elevator.

When light poured into the elevator once more, Shizuo's lips were latched firmly onto Izaya's collarbone, and both were extremely flushed. The initial blinding caused them to flinch, thoroughly confused as to what was going on, before their vision focused and the light became bearable.

Shizuo and Izaya glanced at each other briefly, before they're eyes snapped over to the boy standing at the doors of the elevator.

"Well shit, if I'd known you lovebirds were getting it on in here I wouldn't have called the repair guys," Kida deadpanned, making a dramatic show of covering his eyes with an arm.

Izaya pulled away from Shizuo, albeit reluctantly, and straightened his clothes out before rising.

"I think Kida-kun's just jealous because he _has _no one to 'get it on' in the elevator with~" Izaya purred, recomposed with a smirk dangling from his slightly glossy lips.

Kida snorted, moving to let Izaya out of the elevator shaft. Shizuo, dazed and a bit confused, rose from the elevator as well and followed the informant out. Watching Izaya and Kida banter, he figured Izaya was back to normal again. Which probably meant his pride prohibited him from thinking about what happened between them in the elevator. Being honest with himself, Shizuo wasn't completely sure that their time in the dark-drenched lift hadn't been just a dream, it felt so surreal.

The blond took to inviting himself out of the apartment building, more than ready to collapse on his bed at home and try to forget about the day.

* * *

Arriving back to his own apartment, energy drained, Shizuo fumbled with his clothes until he was left in just his white shirt and trousers, then dropped onto the couch. He grimaced after landing on something, and reached under his back to pull out his phone. He scoffed. _'Where were you when I needed you...'_ he thought wearily.

Shizuo was about to toss the phone onto the coffee table, before a flash on the screen caught his attention. Curiously, he opened the text from an unknown number;

'_Shizu-chan should come try to kill me at my place again reeeaaal soon. But if you feel the need to throw me down the hallway again, aim for the stairs.'_

Shizuo chuckled.

Maybe it was better he hadn't had the phone with him after all.

* * *

**A/N: FROOOM the kinkmeme, a lil sum'n sum'n to get me back into writing c:**

**Actually the first Shizaya I did over there. Surprising. **

**AND HEY LOOK I'VE DONE HALF OF A HUNDRED FICS NOW! MIDDLE-AGED NUMBERS, BAYBEE! :D I don't know why, but that makes me really happy. **


End file.
